Cyberia - Milestone 30
With only 30 seconds remaining to take action, your only choice is to join with the Cyberion and hope that it truly can save the both of you from total annihilation. The FWA, the organization you were forced to ally yourself with, has betrayed you. Vengeance must be brought upon them and the man responsible for sending you on this mission... Devlin. 'Walkthrough' 'Merging with the Cyberion' Zak approaches the Cyberion until he stands directly under him, reaching out to it. The entity begins to warp itself down onto Zak, wrapping itself around his body. Seconds later, the bomb is neutralized, the explosion reduced to nothing more than a great spark of purple light. Man and machine are now one. :Zak -''' What is this? :'Cyberion -' Death... Life... :'Zak -' Where are you? :'Cyberion -' With you... with me... :'Zak -' Devlin? :'Cyberion -' Must be terminated. :'Zak -' How? :'Cyberion -' We can do it. :'Zak -' Together. :'Cyberion -' Scanning for location of last Devlin communication. The Zak/Cyberion hybrid launches itself from the platform, up through the opening above and out of the complex. Breaking the atmosphere, it ascends into space towards the transmissions origin point. Devlin now resides in his orbital station, and has just been informed of an anomaly making direct contact with him. :'FWA Security -' Accelerated approach, collision course! It's receiving us now, Mr. Devlin. :'Devlin -' Well well, the best laid plans, eh? ... Just what the hell are you now, Zak? The whole station shakes as the hybrid approaches. :'FWA Security -' Shockwave! Force and magnitude growing! :'Devlin -' Defense systems up! Launch the swarm! Scramble all interceptors! ...Kill it. The transmission ends. '''Assault on the Orbital Station This is it, the final battle. The hybrid you now control has no interface to go off of. It can still be killed, but its weapon energy is infinite. Take out the swarm of interceptors as you approach the space station. The hybrid will then travel through the tunnels strewn throughout the station, attempting to take out as many turrets and interceptors as possible. Eventually, the hybrid will exit the tunnels and position itself directly in front of the stations command center, where Devlin sits. Shoot everything that comes at you as you rotate around a few times, and then begin focusing on the command center. Keep shooting everything that emerges from it, and you will be victorious. 'Epilogue' "See you in Hell..." Devlins lasts words echo out to you as the entire space station explodes, the impact of it knocking the hybrid back towards Earth. It plummets rapidly towards the surface, ultimately crashing into the side of a mountain. The credits roll... Later on, the sound of a helicopter can be heard. Then voices trying to tell a man named Corbin that they've arrived at the crash site, and that what they've found is still alive. The apparent rescue team retrieves the target and then heads off, setting up the events to come. ---- Category:Walkthroughs Category:Cyberia Walkthrough